


[vore] Queen's Hunters

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Gen, Non-fatal vore, Regeneration, Soft Vore, Underfell, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, seems fatal, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Edge and Red are wolves who hunt for the queen.
Kudos: 11





	[vore] Queen's Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Another of those "seems fatal ... surprise, they're fine" stories. If they weren't fine in the end, everyone would be dead and/or an irredeemable murderer. As it is, they're alive and maybe a little sadistic :3

Edge would have caught a bunny too, if Red hadn’t eaten one of them. But as it was, he had no choice but to appear empty-handed.

“What did you bring me, Red?” the queen asked as they approached the ruined throne.

Red held up the squirming rabbit by its ears. It had light blue fur, matching the bandanna around its neck, and wide fearful eyelights.

“A bunny,” the queen crooned, holding out a large furry paw, onto which Red dropped his catch. She smiled down at it, and the bunny looked back up at her uncertainly. It fit easily in the palm of her hand. “Don’t be scared,” she told it, and it smiled hopefully.

She tossed it into her mouth. It yelped as it landed on her tongue. Her jaws closed enough to trap it but not so much that it couldn’t look out past her fangs at the two skeleton wolves. Then her tongue pressed it back, deeper, and in the next moment it was gone, not even a bulge in her fur.

The wolves stared, tails stiff, but the queen’s return gaze was serene. “Edge?” she beckoned.

He stepped closer, hiding his reluctance.

“What did you bring me?”

Edge looked around the crumbling throne room. Red grinned at him, amused at his predicament. Toriel raised a brow with the beginnings of impatience.

He wasn’t left much choice. “A wolf,” he said, grabbing Red by the collar of his jacket.

“What?” Red gasped, struggling for a moment before curling up like a pup held by the scruff of its neck, his ears flattened and tail firmly tucked. “You’re kiddin’, right, Boss?” He grinned submissively.

Edge looked away and held him up toward the queen.

Toriel’s eyes had widened in surprise for the first time since they entered the chamber, but now they narrowed again as she ran her tongue over her lip. “Interesting.” She put her hands around Red’s upper arms, encompassing most of his rib cage as well, and Edge let go of his jacket. She held him for a moment, catching Edge’s eye so that he would know he wasn’t allowed to look away.

Edge couldn’t keep his ears straight, so he straightened his spine instead, and glowered at Red to avoid showing any other emotion. This was really all Red’s fault for eating the second bunny when they were down to the wire and Edge had no time to catch anything else.

“Maybe you can have that bunny for yourself after all,” the queen said to Red, who gave a quick nod when it seemed she was waiting for a response.

Toriel lifted Red, until his feet dangled over her head, then opened her jaws to catch them. Edge clenched his teeth. Red shivered, ears plastered to his skull, as the queen swallowed his legs.

Somehow she turned him around as she swallowed his hips so that he was right-side-up as his skull was drawn in between her jaws. Red’s fingers grasped at her claws and fangs as if to anchor himself, but he didn’t make any effort to hold on, too loyal to resist the queen even now. His eyelights were frightened pinpricks glowing deep within the queen’s maw; then her tongue covered his skull and his arms slipped in past it. Red was big enough to ruffle the fur of the queen’s neck as he passed through.

“Come here, Edge,” she ordered.

Edge realized he was emitting a soft, distressed whine, and he stopped. The queen politely ignored it. He was already in arm’s reach of her, but he took a step closer. She reached out and pulled him to her, pressed him against her belly.

“Feel him moving?”

Edge schooled his expression into neutrality. She couldn’t see his face now, but he wouldn’t be pressed against her like this indefinitely. He nodded before he even registered the movement, muffled under layers of flesh and fur and cloth.

“He’s probably eating that bunny after all,” said Toriel, her stomach growling at the mix of bones and fur and magic within. “I wonder how long he’ll take.”

Edge flinched. She wasn’t wondering how long it would take Red to eat the bunny.

“Let’s find out,” she said, and didn’t let Edge go until she was finished. He didn’t manage to stay neutral until the end, but she didn’t seem to mind.

***

The next week, Edge managed to catch a bird monster, and Toriel enjoyed the powerful flap of its wings as it struggled inside her. “But next time, I would like something aquatic,” she said.

So he lugged a merskel almost as big as himself into the ruins for her. “He was very nice to slurp,” she said. “But I wonder if you can’t find something longer and more slurpable.”

So he caught another skeleton that was half snake, not as thick as the merskel but twice as long. “Excellent,” she said after slurping it up, tail first so that Edge had to pry its fingers off of his hands as it clung to him for dear life.

He bowed his skull in gratitude for the compliment. “What would you like next?”

She placed a thoughtful claw against her muzzle. “You know, there is something I haven’t had in a while, that I would like to have again.”

He looked up, waiting for her to elaborate. He hoped it wasn’t another merskel.

“Wolf,” she said.

Edge’s ear twitched, but he quashed any other reaction. “As you wish.”

***

Edge steeled himself before he walked into the ruined throne room. With no prey to hunt down, he had had nothing to do all day except try not to think about how he felt about this, and the lack of direction was nerve-wracking. But he couldn’t appear before the Queen in an undignified state. He smoothed down his fur, straightened his scarf, and forced his ears to a neutral, attentive position and stepped inside.

Toriel sat in silence until he had crossed the room and knelt before her. “Did you bring me my meal?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Very well. Come closer.” She stood up from the throne.

He straightened and approached her, eyelights directed at the floor. He meant to keep his demeanor neutral, but his ears fought to lie back and his tail refused to stay straight.

“Are you ready?”

He could hear amusement in her voice.

“Of course.”

“Look at me,” she directed, tracing a claw under his jawbone.

When he looked up, he found himself staring into her maw. All monsters were made largely of magic, but the boss monster’s flesh was much more opaque and permanent than a skeleton monster’s. He’d seen this view plenty of times—the image of Red’s skull sliding backward along her tongue had made a particular impression—but never from quite this close up.

Then dark warm wetness surrounded his skull as she leaned forward. Her tongue and cheeks were soft, but the fit was tight and his ears were pushed back and flattened to his skull. That was one thing he no longer had to worry about. He kept still and resisted the urge to tense up. Of course, he didn’t doubt the queen could get him down either way—the merskel hadn’t been cooperative—but it was his duty to make it as pleasant for her as he could.

He found himself forced to bow as her jaws enveloped first his shoulders and then his ribs, and a moment later his feet left the ground. His legs bent, tail pressed against them but tapping softly on his thigh as it tried to wag submissively. Her warm body enveloped his hips and he found himself upside down. As he felt her mouth on his feet, he was forced to curl up on himself in order to fit in her stomach. Her throat pushed his legs and feet down after him, and he wiggled experimentally to see if he could right himself without too much trouble. Would she mind him thrashing around in here? She seemed to enjoy it when her other prey struggled. But he didn’t want her to think he was defying her. Eventually, though, he managed to work himself into an upright position without jabbing the queen overly much with his elbows or knees. Now all he had to do was wait until he joined his brother.

***

“Boss?”

Edge gasped, tried to sit up, got incredibly dizzy and fell back down onto the table.

“You feelin’ okay?” Red asked with an impertinent grin. He supposed he’d earned that.

“Where am I?” He couldn’t quite focus his eyelights yet, but the ceiling seemed to be bright white.

“Where d’ya think? You’re at the lab.”

“Is he awake? Red! Why didn’t you tell me?” another monster said, more distant. Edge knew that voice and he would place it as soon as his skull stopped pounding.

“How long?” he asked.

“Couple weeks. Takes a while to regenerate a whole wolf, I guess.”

“Yes, the bunnies enjoyed the opportunity to watch,” said the other monster, approaching close enough that Edge could see her without lifting his skull. Of course. Dr. Alphys.

“The others all left and went home as soon as they were recovered,” Red added. “They wanted me to relay a message to you but it ain’t proper language to expose someone to when they’re in a delicate condition.”

“I am not delicate,” Edge insisted, snarling. Had not only Alphys and his brother seen his bare, vulnerable soul, but also some bunnies? “This is all your fault for stealing my prey the day we caught those bunnies.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been catching bunnies anyway!” piped up another voice, and Edge felt capable of tilting his skull a little to get a look at the source. The little bandanna-ed bunny that Red had fed to the queen was perched on a counter, hands on its hips. The other one, that Red had eaten himself, crouched next to it.

“A-at least it was the queen and not some other predator,” Alphys turned to calm them.

“Yeah, that orange bunny is lucky things turned out how they did.” Red flashed his teeth at it. “No other predator has a lab full of bacta tanks and goes to the trouble of bringing their prey back.” Of course. It had ended up inside Toriel along with Red.

“They’re not ‘bacta tanks,’” Alphys corrected him half-heartedly, adjusting her glasses.

The orange bunny glared at Red, but the blue one was undaunted. “Now that you know what it’s like, you know better than to hunt any more monsters!” it said, addressing both wolves.

“How about it, Boss, gonna resign from the queen’s service?” Red asked.

“Of course not,” Edge scoffed, sitting up in spite of the dizziness. “Why are you standing around here and not out hunting for her? You must have had several days to recover already.”

“D-don’t push yourself yet,” Alphys cautioned, but he ignored her.

“Hey, we’re a team. I’m not a solitary hunter.” Red shrugged. “Besides, can you blame me for wantin’ to make sure my little brother was okay?”

Edge’s ears folded back. “I was hunting on my own for some time after you…you were…”

Red punched his arm to show he wasn’t upset. “Yeah, well, whose fault is that?” 

“Yours. You’re the one who stole that rabbit from me.”

Red grinned. “I couldn’t help but just wolf him down.”

Edge rested his skull in one hand. “It’s clear you haven’t learned anything from this experience.”


End file.
